chaotic
by Shironome Okisa
Summary: Seorang penjelajah dimensi ingin memanfaatkan dan mengendalikan Naruto serta Eren untuk mengambil alih dunia modern / Tokyo! Naruto dan Eren pun dipermainkan pikiran dan soulnya untuk membantu penjelajah dimensi itu mengambil Tokyo, atau bahkan dunia! Bagaimana Naruto dan Eren melawan mereka? (gaje, typo, OOC, gak ada pairing special)


Konohagakure no Sato

Sebuah desa tentram yang terhindari dari perang dan kekacauan selama setahun ini. Kenapa desa ini bisa bebas dari perang? Karena ada seorang pahlawan yang telah berhasil menghentikan perang yang terjadi juga penjahat kelas kakap yang memulai perang itu. Kalian pasti tahu siapa orang ini bukan?

"Itadakimasu!" Seru seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik itu, yang kemudian segera melahap ramennya.

"Naruto, kau ini, meskipun sudah mau jadi hokage tetap aja ya, makan dengan rakus begitu," Teuchi menatap Naruto yang makan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil tersenyum.

"Hoho,,, meskipun sudah jadi hokage tetap saja dong, gak ada yang berubah," Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku kan belum resmi jadi hokage..." Naruto menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Ya... tapi besok kan pelantikanmu," Sai nyeletuk, tak lupa memberikan senyum palsunya.

"Hahahaaa, siapa yang mengira mimpi bodohmu itu bakal terkabul!" Sakura tertawa sambil memukul pundak Naruto, sontak membuat pria itu tersedak.

"Berhubung Naruto sekarang sudah jadi hokage,,, kau bisa bayar makananmu sendiri kan?" Yamato cengar-cengir berharap dia tidak perlu lagi traktirin Naruto, namun Kakashi melihatnya dengan matanya yang girang.

"Yamato, kau tetap harus menunjukkan kehormatanmu kan?"

"Ka... Kakashi-senpai... jangan begitu dong..."

Mereka semua tertawa. Ya, saat itu Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, dan Yamato sedang makan bersama di Ichiraku Ramen, untuk merayakan karena besok Naruto dilantik menjadi hokage. Setahun sudah berlalu sejak Perang Aliansi Shinobi ke-4. Sekarang, Sasuke menjadi tangan kanan kepercayaan Naruto, dan saat ini sedang menggantikan Naruto ke Suna untuk mengurusi kerjasama kedua desa itu, berhubung besok Naruto harus dilantik.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana? Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan, aku membawa Sasuke pulang?" sesudah menyelesaikan mangkuk ramen ketiganya, Naruto tiba-tiba berkata itu ke Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang mendengarnya terkejut karena Naruto masih mempertimbangkan sumpahnya itu.

"Ya,,, memang kau sudah menepatinya, tapi kan aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menghiraukan janji itu lagi! Kau membahayakan dirimu berkali-kali dengan ceroboh!" Sakura mengocehi Naruto sambil nyengir, namun Naruto tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ne... Sakura-chan... jadi karena Sasuke sudah kembali... kau akan jadian dengannya?"

Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sai yang mendengarkannya diam saja, mereka merasa Naruto kembali ke sifat blak-blakannya. Sakura melihat Naruto sesaat, melihat matanya yang kini berwarna merah dengan pupil yang berbentuk "+" itu, meskipun kadang ia merindukan mata biru langitnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa aku lebih bahagia bersama dengan orang yang telah mendapat _first kiss_ ku..."

Naruto terlihat kaget, siapa orang yang mencuri _first kiss_nya Sakura? Tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu... karena kan...

"Haaaaah? Sakura-chan udah first kiss?! Sama siapa?" Naruto terlihat kesal dan suaranya makin toak. Sakura nyengir-ngengir sendiri, sementara Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sai cuma diam dengan _sweatdrop _di kepala mereka.

"Tanya aja mereka," Sakura nunjuk ke Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sai. Naruto dengan gak sabaran mulai nanya-nanya, "Siapa Kakashi-sensei? Yamato-taicho? Sai! Siapa, ttebayo?"

"Emm,,, emm, begini lho, sebenernya..." Yamato salah tingkah.

.

_KYAAAAAAAAA_

Terdengar suara teriakan yang memekikkan telinga, disusul oleh teriakan orang lain serta suara orang yang panik. Naruto dan kawan-kawan langsung lupa dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang, saat mereka melihat orang-orang diluar tampak ketakutan.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan segara keluar dari Ichiraku Ramen, dan mereka segera terbelalak dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sebuah raksasa setinggi belasan meter terlihat dari arah hutan, sedang berjalan menuju Konoha. Naruto tidak pernah melihat makhluk hidup seperti itu. Raksasa itu memiliki fisik seperti manusia, dengan mata hijau menyala. Raksasa itu juga memiliki rambut hitam sebahu, dan... Naruto dapat melihat raksasa itu dengan mudah membunuh shinobi-shinobi yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya, shinobi-shinobi yang bertugas untuk menjaga pos di hutan.

"A... apa benda itu, ttebayo?"

.

.

**chaotic.**

Shironome Okisa

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, and Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime

.

"Yamato-taicho, kau tolong bayar dulu ya ramennya, nanti aku ganti," tanpa menghiraukan Yamato yang mulai protes, Naruto segera melesat menuju ke raksasa itu dengan berlari. Ia melompat ke atap-atap rumah sambil berteriak kepada penduduk untuk tetap tenang, sementara itu ia sendiri juga masih berpikir.

Apa sih makhluk itu, memang ia pernah melihat sesuatu yang raksasa seperti Choji atau Gedo statue, tapi,,,, raksasa yang satu ini tidak terlihat seperti manusia, dan juga tidak terlihat seperti patung, tapi apa? Ia dapat melihat dari kejauhan kalau Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Hinata mulai turun tangan untuk melawan monster itu. Naruto dapat melihat kalau kiba berhasil membuntungi lengan monster itu...

Lho? Tangannya tumbuh lagi! Apa.. apa berarti monster itu tidak bisa dikalahkan... Naruto mulai kesal dengan pemikirannya yang malah membuatnya tambah bingung.

"Sebenarnya makhluk itu apaan sih?" Naruto berteriak dengan _desperate_ sambil terus melompat dari atap ke atap.

"Titan!" teriak seseorang dari bawah.

"Eh?"

.

.

"Shikamaru!" Ino berteriak, "Mari kita lakukan formasi Ino-Shika-Cho!"

"Tidak usah, kalian keroyok dia di saat bersamaan saat aku membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak! _Kage Mane no Jutsu_!" Seketika itu juga raksasa itu tidak bisa bergerak, dan raksasa itu meraung-raung dengan liarnya.

"Hinata! Kau serang kakinya! Ino! Kau amankan tangannya! Kiba!" Shikamaru berhenti sejenak dalam memberikan instruksinya, "Dengan _Gatsuga_ mu, buntungi kepala dan tangannya."

"Baik!" Hinata, Ino, dan Kiba mengiyakan, dan mereka segera melakukan tugas mereka. Kiba sudah memasang kuda-kudanya, dia akan mengurusi kepalanya, sementara Akamaru akan mengurusi kakinya, saat sudah ingin berputar...

"TUNGGUUU!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menghampiri mereka,

"Hinata dan Ino! Cepat amankan kaki dan tangan monster itu! Sementara Kiba... biar aku yang menggantikanmu untuk memotong kepalanya," Hinata segera memotong kaki monster itu, dan Ino mengikat tangannya. Monster itu langsung jatuh karena kehilangan kakinya, namun perlahan kakinya mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Naruto! Aku ingin melakukan bagian yang serunya!" Kiba terlihat cemberut, namun Naruto menatapnya dengan serius. Shikamaru berkata sambil mengaktifkan kembali _Kagemane_ ke tubuh raksasa itu yang ambruk karena kakinya buntung, "Hokage baru kita memiliki rencana, Kiba," Perkataan Shikamaru langsung membuat Kiba tambah cemberut. Naruto tersenyum sesaat, lalu segera melompat ke arah monster itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, tangan yang bertatoo matahari di telapaknya itu, dan dengan mudah terbentuk _rasen shuriken_, harus tepat, tidak boleh terlalu bawah, batinnya.

"_Fuuton : oodama rasen shuriken_!" Naruto meluncurkan Rasen Shuriken ke raksasa itu saat dirasa jaraknya sudah cukup dekat, dan Rasen Shuriken segera memotong tepat di tengah leher monster itu. Kepalanya pun terlempar jauh, dan Naruto berdiri di atas potongan leher raksasa itu.

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Kiba tercengang melihat Naruto yang mencabik dan mengorek daging dari leher raksasa itu menggunakan tangannya. Mereka mengira Naruto begitu sadis, sampai tangannya mulai belepotan oleh darah monster itu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun! Cukup!" Hinata berteriak dengan ragu-ragu. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut, ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan seroang pemuda dari leher raksasa itu... seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"A.. apakah Naruto... menyelamatkan orang yang dimakan oleh raksasa itu?" Ino masih tercengang melihat pemuda yang keluar dari tubuh raksasa itu tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Sementara Shikamaru hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh misteri.

.

.

"Aneh..." Sakura menatap lelaki yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur RS Konoha itu. Ia duduk di sebelahnya dan mengecek kondisi pria itu. Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak ada tanda kerusakan sedikitpun, padahal dia tertelan oleh monster itu..." Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan tidak percaya, "Logisnya, setidaknya ada sedikit luka-luka atau darah karena terkena gigi dari monster itu bukan?"

Naruto memeperhatikan laki-laki itu, dengan Sakura yang masih mencoba memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kita membutuhkannya supaya dia bisa memberi tahu kita apa sebenarnya monster itu," Sakura melanjutkan tanpa melihat Naruto, masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura-chan... bagaimana kalau..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu ruangan RS itu terbuka lebar, dan Tsunade memasuki ruangan itu. _Bagaimana kalau pria itulah monsternya,_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade berkata dengan suara nge-bass nya, "Kau ikut denganku!"

"Tapi Tsunade-baachan..." Naruto hendak memprotes karena ingin menyelidiki lelaki itu lebih lanjut, hingga Tsunade memberinya _death glare._

"Jangan coba menghindar!" Naruto menelan ludah dan mengangguk, "Sakura-chan, kalau pria ini sudah bangun, segara panggil aku ya," Sakura mengangguk. Naruto dan Tsunade kemudian berjalan dari RS menuju ke kantor hokage.

"Naruto, kau memang belum resmi jadi hokage, namun aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari kursi hokage beberapa bulan yang lalu, berarti kau secara logisnya sudah menjadi hokage keenam," Tsunade memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Tsunade-baachan,,, kau lihat monster tadi kan?" Naruto bertanya, Tsunade mengangkat alisnya, "Ya, dan, kau tau? Bahwa kau harus..."

"Tapi apakah kau tau apa monster itu? Karena aku diberi..." Naruto menyela lagi, namun ia berhenti berbicara saat mulai muncul aura yang menyeramkan di sekitar Tsunade, "dengarkan aku dulu!" Tsunade berbicara dengan tenang, namun dengan nada yang bisa membuat seseorang langsung lari.

"Untuk menghadapi kondisi yang diluar pengetahuanmu seperti tadi, kau tentu harus mencari tahu bukan? Nah, ada persyaratan yang jika kau penuhi, kau akan menjadi hokage yang hebat dan pintar. Semua hokage pernah disuruh untuk melakukan ini. Butuh fisik dan mental yang kuat untuk dapat menyelesaikan semua yang diminta, Naruto, kau sanggup?"

"Apapun itu, aku sanggup untuk menjadi hokage, ttebayo!" Naruto nyengir. Tsunade juga ikut-ikutan nyengir dengan senyum liciknya.

"Jangan menyesal ya! Aku pegang kata-katamu,"

.

"Kau... Tsunade-baachan... aku harus melakukannya?" Naruto menatap rak buku di depannya, tepatnya rak buku di perpustakaan Konoha ini. Tsunade membawanya ke satu rak buku yang isinya buku-buku super tebal mengenai semua jutsu dari berbagai macam clan. Naruto menatap hamparan buku di depannya dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau harus mempunyai kekuatan fisik dan mental untuk dapat menyelesaikan semua buku ini sebelum penobatanmu," Tsunade berkata dengan santai, sementara mulut Naruto ternganga lebar, "Besok? Sudah harus selesai semua?"

"Diam! Baca sana! Mau jadi hokage hebat apa nggak?" Tsunade tertawa licik, sementara Naruto segera mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya perlahan, sementara Tsunade duduk untuk mengawasinya

"Baik-baik... mari kita mulai ttebayo! Hm... Yamanaka clan... Clannya Ino ya? Hmmm... _Universal Mind Transfer jutsu_..." Naruto mulai membaca yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu _Universal Mind Transver jutsu_, jutsu untuk bertukar pikiran dengan seseorang dari dimensi lain. Memangnya ada ya,,, dimensi lain? Naruto berpikir, dan malah mengingatkannya tentang Menma... Ya. Memang ada dimensi lain.

Naruto membaca buku itu dengan cepat, hanya menangkap inti-intinya saja. Saat sudah memasuki buku ketiga, yaitu mengenai clan Nara, seorang perawat muncul di pintu perpustakaan, tampak tergesa-gesa dan ngos-ngosan, sepertinya habis berlari.

"Hokage-sama!"

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang diingat Eren setelah membuka matanya adalah, ia berada dalam suatu ruangan yang nampaknya adalah Rumah Sakit. Ia dapat mendengar suara dua orang yang sedang berdebat, satu perempuan, dan satu laki-laki. Apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga harus ditaruh di Rumah Sakit?

"Sakura-chan,, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar, kita bisa berbicara lain kali,"

"Hey! Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau tahu kalau ada manusia di dalam raksasa itu! Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, dan Kiba, serta aku, kita semua tahu ada sesuatu yang kau tahu! Oi, Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, aku akan beritahu kau nanti, katanya laki-laki itu sudah pulih?"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan! Ya, aku memang memanggilmu karena kau memintaku untuk memberitahumu, tapi Naruto," Eren dapat mendengar perempuan itu berhenti sejenak, "Mereka... Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba... Mereka melihat mu mencabik-cabik daging raksasa itu,, itu bukan gayamu untuk sadis seperti itu... apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

"Ano..." Kedua orang yang sedang berbicara itu berhenti bicara, menatap ke sumber suara itu, Eren, "Kenapa aku ada di Rumah Sakit?"

"Sakura-chan, aku serius, kau harus keluar," Orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura itu menatap laki-laki yang namanya Naruto dengan sebal, lalu sambil menggerutu keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan tinggal Naruto dan Eren.

Naruto duduk di samping ranjang RS, Eren sudah duduk di atas ranjang. Naruto memperhatikan mata Eren yang berwarna hijau, sama seperti warna mata dari raksasa tadi.

"Kenapa aku ada di Rumah Sakit?" Eren mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Perempuan tadi mengira kau adalah korban yang dimakan oleh raksasa itu, namun kau selamat. Dia berusaha untuk mencari jika ada luka di tubuhmu," Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang. Eren tersenyum geli, "Kenapa kalian mengira aku dimakan oleh Titan? Kau tidak pernah melihat ya, kalau Titan memakan orang, orang itu pasti akan mati dan sudah berada di perutnya, bukan di tengkuk."

"Jadi benar ya, namanya Titan," Naruto menanggapi, "Tidak, kami belum pernah menghadapi Titan, bahkan sejak dunia ini diciptakan, kami tidak pernah tahu... kalau ada suatu raksasa dengan nama Titan"

"Kalau... kalau kau tidak pernah tahu ada yang namanya Titan, kenapa kau bisa menanggapi seakan kau sudah tahu namanya Titan?" Eren terlihat bingung. Ia sedang memperhatikan laki-laki di depannya itu. Laki-laki aneh yang memakai vest berwarna hijau tentara, juga celana panjang dengan perban-perban, serta ikat kepala dengan lambang yang aneh.

Hening. Naruto masih memperhatikan Eren yang memiliki fisik mirip dengan titan tadi, begitu pula dengan Eren yang memperhatikan Naruto dengan baju anehnya, terutama dengan tanda aneh di pipinya yang membuatnya penasaran, serta matanya dengan pupilnya yang aneh.

"Sebelumnya, siapa namamu? Dari mana kau berasal?" Naruto mulai bertanya, membuat Eren ragu, apakah dapat mempercayai orang ini apa tidak.

"Eren... Eren Jaeger, aku dari divisi _Scouting Legion_, dan... di _duniaku_ aku adalah pengembara, tidak memiliki rumah yang tepat," Eren mengganti kata "pelarian" dengan "pengembara", agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Naruto nampaknya mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Eren dengan mengatakan _duniaku_.

"Aku Naruto, di _duniaku_, aku adalah pemimpin di desa ini, Konohagakure no sato. Nampaknya kau memang..."

"Terlempar ke dimensi lain? Aku rasa begitu, karena selama berabad-abad di duniaku, kita sudah mengenal ada yang namanya Titan. Meskipun bisa saja kau berasal dari masa lalu, karena situasi di desa ini," Eren melirik melalui jendela di kamar itu, "tampak sangat ketinggalan jaman,"

"Siapa yang kau bilang ketinggalan, ttebayo!" Sifat kekanakan Naruto mulai lagi, Eren sedikit heran melihat orang ini, meskipun dia bilang dia adalah pemimpin dari desa ini, orang ini tidak tampak memiliki penampilan dan gaya bicara yang berwibawa, "Oh ya, desa ini dipenuhi oleh _shinobi_, kau harus tahu itu..."

"Shinobi?" Eren terlihat bingung, "Ninja! Ninja maksudku!" Naruto meyakinkan. Eren terlihat bingung, "Jadi kau ninja?"

"Tentu saja ttebayo! Aku kan pemimpin nya!" Naruto nyengir dengan gembira. Eren memperhatikannya, "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju hitam yang menutupi wajahmu?"

"Haaaa? Memangnya perlu ya?" Naruto melihatnya dengan heran. Tentu saja, bayangan Eren soal ninja itu sama dengan kita, yaitu orang yang berpakaian hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup kecuali pada bagian matanya.

"Iya! Dan.. bukannya kalian cuma bisa lempar shuriken aja?" Eren menambahkan lagi, sementara Naruto melihatnya dengan sebal, "Tidak! Aku bisa melakukan ini! Nih lihat!" Naruto membuat Rasengan di tangan kanannya dengan mudah, hanya dengan satu tangan. Nampaknya sekarang Naruto senang untuk memamerkan kemampuan barunya untuk membuat Rasengan hanya dengan satu tangan, yaitu tangan kanannya yang mempunyai tattoo matahari di telapaknya.

Eren terbelalak, dan memandangi Rasengan dengan takjub, "Kalau begitu! Kau dari dimensi lain! Tidak mungkin ada manusia di duniaku yang bisa melakukan sihir seperti itu!"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan sihir? Ini ninjutsu! Lagipula kau sendiri juga aneh! Kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi Titan seperti itu?"

Eren terdiam... "Apakah, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku bisa berubah menjadi Titan?" Naruto diam, kemudian mulai bercerita.

.

.

"_Sebenarnya makhluk itu apaan sih?" Naruto berteriak dengan desperate sambil terus melompat dari atap ke atap._

"_Titan!" teriak seseorang dari bawah._

"_Eh?"_

_Naruto dapat melihat seseorang dengan jubah berkerudung berwarna abu-abu memanggilnya dari bawah. Naruto segara menghampirinya._

"_Ti... Titan? Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Ya, Titan, mereka akan terus ber-regenerasi sehingga tidak bisa mati, tapi kau harus memotong tengkuk di lehernya, baru dia akan mati dan tidak bisa ber-regenerasi lagi," Sosok di balik kerudung itu menjelaskan._

"_Kau bicara apa? Darimana kau tahu semua ini?" Naruto turun dari atap, sehingga ia berdiri di depan sosok berkerudung itu. Ia dapat melihat beberapa helai rambut berwarna putih mencuat dari balik kerudung itu, dan nampaknya sosok itu adalah perempuan._

"_Apakah itu penting sekarang? Cepat selamatkan temanmu!"_

"_Baiklah," Naruto menghafal fisik perempuan itu, meskipun agak sulit karena ditutupi oleh kerudungnya, padahal ia ingin informai lebih dari wanta itu, agar nanti mereka bisa bicara lagi._

"_Tunggu," Wanita itu memanggilnya lagi, dan ia membuka kerudungnya. Tampak seorang wanita, bukan, gadis berambur putih lurus sebahu dengan kulit pucat dan mata beriris biru pucat, "Hati-hati dalam memotong lehernya. Tepat di bagian sini," gadis itu menunjuk tengkuknya sendiri,"ada orang di dalamnya. Orang itu bisa berubah menjadi titan, berarti Titan itu bukanlah murni Titan, melainkan manusia."_

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk memutar otakku untuk mengerti apa yang gadis itu ucapkan, karena dia bicara hanya sekali lalu langsung pergi. Aku sudah menyuruh ANBU untuk mencari gadis dengan fisik sepertinya," Naruto melanjutkan, "Oh ya, ANBU itu semacam mata-mata."

Eren terdiam, "Berarti logikanya, gadis itu juga bukan dari dimensi ini kan?" Naruto terkejut, "Betul juga ya, bagaimana dia tahu tentang dirimu kalau begitu... Lalu,,, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke dunia ini?"

"A... aku..." Ucapan Eren terhenti ketika melihat Naruto menyuruhnya diam, kemudian dengan cekatan berjalan menuju ke jendela di kamar itu. Naruto melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, kemudian memasukkan kepalanya kembali, "Tadi mau bilang apa?" Ia bertanya ke Eren.

"Ah... ada apa?" Eren bertanya dengan bingung. Naruto nyengir, "Ah tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya merasa mendengar sesuatu.. lanjutkan, lanjutkan," Sementara itu, di dalam hatinya, Naruto tahu ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Mungkin orang itu sekarang menghela napas lega karena tidak ketahuan, tapi orang itu meremehkan _sensory type_nya,, orang itu lengah kalau Naruto memang sengaja melepaskannya.

"Jadi begini," Eren mulai bercerita.

_Eren!_

**TBC**

TBC or FIN nih? Tergantung readers nya yaaahh hehehehe

Oke, jadi author baru-baru ini baca Shingeki no Kyojin dan author langsung suka dan marathon untuk ngabisin chapter manganya. Kepikir aja, kenapa kagak gabungin crossover SnK dan Naruto? Hehehe jadilah fic crossover gaje ini. Yang twisted dimention lanjutin gak ya? Author bingung, karena menurut author, lain dengan fic ini yang alurnya udah author susun rapih, "twisted dimention" plotnya agak gak jelas. Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang action, maklum baru chapter pertama, jadi pelan-pelan dong ^^

Thanks for reading ^^

Special thanks to **Haruno Kagura** yang udah membantu author untuk membuat fic yang baik dan mau membetulkan typo-typo serta grammar author, dan selalu mau dengerin author cerita soal ide fic author (berhubung kalo saya udah mulai ngomong suka nggak berenti-berenti)

_Next on chapter 2 :_

_Tidak... lagi-lagi dia diambil, lagi-lagi dia dijauhkan... _

"_TUNGGU KAU! HEAAA!" Mikasa meluncurkan hook maneuver gearnya, sehingga menancap di pundak (OOC, tunggu aja), dan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga._

_._

"_Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku tak segan-segan memotong tanganmu," Mikasa mulai menyayatkan pisaunya ke tangan (OOC, tunggu aja) sehingga darah mulai bercucuran_

_._

"_Hokage-sama! Ini dia perempuan yang kau cari!"_


End file.
